


A Late Night Drive

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Bucky wants to make sure that you're safe when he can't sleep





	A Late Night Drive

“Bucky?” You mutter lowering your weapon, one of the bows that Clint had been teaching you to use, and removing the arrow. “What are you doing here?”   
“Sorry.” He mutters from by the window.   
“Is everything okay?”  
“Yea, I couldn’t sleep.”  
“So you thought you’d break into my apartment?”   
“Well Steve is on a mission with Hawkeye and Black Widow. Scarlett Witch and Vision are up in upstate New York. Ant Man and Spider-Man are out patrolling and Stark is out in California and Sam is in DC so I had nowhere else to check.”  
“Wait, when you can’t sleep you just break into our homes?”   
“No, I just make sure that everyone is safe.”  
“By breaking in to our homes.”  
“Well now you know the weak spot in your apartment.”  
“Okay, so what now?” You ask and he shrugs, “What helps you sleep?”  
“When Steve is home we go for a drive, the movement always helps me get to sleep.”  
“Okay.” You go back into your room, grabbing a sweatshirt and your keys you head back into the main room. “Do you have keys for one of the trucks?” He stares at you in confusion. You tug the sweatshirt on, lock the window he’d jimmied open and drag him out of your apartment.  
“Where are we going?”  
“To get a S.H.I.E.L.D. truck so I can drive you around.”  
“You don’t have to.”  
“I know.” You step into the elevator and he looks over at you.   
“Is that my sweatshirt?” He asks. Oops.   
“If I say no are you going to believe it?”  
“Not likely. Why do you have my sweatshirt?”  
“Because I was cold and it was in the dryer so I knew it was clean.” The doors slide open, “Do you want it back?” Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.   
“Nah. It looks better on you doll.” You laugh drawing the attention of a group of men, one of whom comes swaggering toward you. He stops in his tracks when Bucky steps out of the door behind you. You feel his metal hand on the small of your back as he blocks you from them.   
“Let’s go.” He growls and you hurry down the street.   
“Did you walk?”  
“Ran.”   
“Of course you did.” You pull out your phone and start the app that will send a car to the location you’re at, one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. tech team’s more helpful apps. Less than five minutes later a car rolls up and you unlock it using your access code. You and Bucky climb into the car and you take over the steering. Bucky takes the seat down and stretches out in the back. You drive forty-five minutes out of the city before he’s asleep. It’s nearly three am by now and you’re exhausted, Bucky lets out a soft snore and you find a safe place to pull over, a lit parking lot. You quietly click back your seat and curl into a little ball to conserve warmth. With the car off it gets cold fast and before you know it your teeth are chattering so loud you’re afraid you’ll wake Bucky. You try to rub the warmth into your fingers when a large hand closes over yours.   
“Meere.” Bucky mumbles as he gently tugs your hand toward him. You climb over the center console and Bucky pulls you against him. He’s flat on his back and he has one arm tucked around your back your chest pressed against his side and your head on his chest. He’s so warm. “Sleep.” He murmurs then his breathing gets even again and he lets out a soft snore. You didn’t think you’d get much sleep curled up next to him in the back of a S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV but he makes you feel, safe. Before you know it you’re sound asleep in the Winter Soldier’s arms.


End file.
